


Facing Feelings

by Starwars_nerd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Smut, so much Damerey smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwars_nerd/pseuds/Starwars_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Rey have a hard time acknowledging the feelings they harbor for each other…but what happens when they do? </p><p>Basically just a lot of Damerey smut with some fluff and angst on the side. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Facing Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Damerey smut! Hope you enjoy it, and there is more on the way!

"Finn, I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Rey huffed, flopping back on her bed. 

"You're either lying to me or you're lying to both of us. You know it's true!" Finn insisted. 

It had been a long day for both of them, but Finn had insisted on walking her to her room and "catching up with her". 

"Finn," she'd insisted, "we see each other every day. There's nothing to catch up on!"

But she'd let him into her room anyway, never one to deny Finn anything.

Now, of course, as he was insisting that she had feelings for Poe, she was really starting to wish she'd just said no and slammed the door. 

"You can't keep ignoring the cloud of steam around you and Poe," he said, crossing his arms. 

"I can't ignore it because it doesn't exist! He and I are friends, Finn!" Rey covered her face with her hands and flipped to her side on the bed. "I don't even know what it's supposed to feel like when you like someone."

That wasn't entirely true, but Rey figured Finn didn't need the whole truth about how she blushed when he looked at her and how she felt safe when he was around and how they'd make eye contact and her stomach would flip and she got a fluttery feeling in her stomach and a burning sensation below that. 

And how she'd never kissed anyone, but she knew what it was and knew she wanted to kiss Poe. 

"Besides," she muttered, "Poe would never like me."

"So you DO like him!" There was far too much glee in Finn's exclamation than Rey liked. 

"So what if I do? It doesn't matter!" she yelped. 

"Oh, Sunshine," Finn cooed, earning himself a growl from Rey, "it most definitely matters."

Suddenly Rey sat bolt upright, her eyes wide in terror. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" It would be completely humiliating if anyone found out that she'd fallen prey to Poe's charms like every other girl at the base. 

"No, of course not, Rey. I just think you should take a chance. Act on your feelings."

Rey shook her head dejectedly. "There's no point. I wouldn't know what to do. I don't know what to do even if he DID like me, and anyway he's way older and got everyone falling at his feet. He has his pick of women, and I think some of the men too."

"But Rey, he treats you differently. Sure, he seems flirty, but he's way closer to you and me than he is to anyone else at the base. He doesn't even hang out with Jess as much as you!" Finn sat on the bed next to her, a serious tone overtaking the playful one from earlier. "I don't really know much about it either, but I know it's worth a shot."

Rey sighed. "It's impossible, Finn."

"If a few months ago someone told you that you'd be living at the Resistance base, training to be a Jedi under Luke Skywalker, and would befriend an ex-stormtrooper and the best pilot around, you would've said was impossible, too," he answered. 

Finn was right, of course. Poe having feelings for her the same way she did for him seemed almost likely compared to all of that, but…'almost' was the operative word. 

"Look, Finn, it's late, and I've got to get up early tomorrow—"

"You get up early every day!"

"—so I'd really like to get to sleep, alright? I appreciate the advice, but it's never gonna happen," Rey finished, pushing him toward the door. 

"Never say never, Sunshine!" Finn called, turning to wink at her just before she shut the door. 

Rey sighed, shaking her head in an attempt of clearing it. Poe's face was cropping up at the front of her mind at the most inopportune moments lately. Actually, it was cropping up almost constantly. He was nearly always on her mind: how he ran his hand through his hair, how his eyes crinkled up at the corners when he smiled that incredibly gorgeous smile of his, how one wink from him or the brush of his hand against her skin would weaken her knees, how she felt all of the anxiety leave her body at the sight of him hopping out of his starfighter because he's back, he's alive, he's not leaving her. 

She realized, as she flopped down on her bed, that ignoring these feelings would be harder than she expected. But that was the way it had to be, so that's what she would do. After all, if she could survive on a wasteland like Jakku and take care of herself for years, controlling a crush should be easy. 

Shouldn't it?

 

The next morning, Rey was up at sunrise as usual. She made her way to the mess hall and took her normal seat, and she was joined by General Organa. 

"Good morning, General!" Rey chirped, plastering a smile on her face to hide how fitfully she'd slept last night. 

"Good morning, Rey. You look tired, are you alright? Did you sleep well?"

So much for that.

"Not exactly…uh, nightmares. Of the First Order and all that," she mumbled. It wasn't a lie; she had the nightmares almost every night. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Leia reached across the table and grasped her hand. "You know, Poe Dameron gets those nightmares, too. He comes to me sometimes when they're especially bad. I'm here whenever you need someone, and I'm sure he'd be willing to help you, too, if you spoke to him about it."

Rey blushed and swallowed her mouthful of food. "Um, thank you, General, I really appreciate that."

"Speaking of Poe…" Rey felt her stomach twist. Why was everyone so fixated on him? He was just a pilot. A daring, handsome, incredibly kind and generous pilot who happened to be sweet and funny and the most beautiful man Rey had ever seen, but who cared? "Are you two togeth—"

"No," Rey yelped, feeling her cheeks turn even darker red. 

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. You two are just always together," Leia replied, an almost knowing look in her eyes. 

"Yes, we've become good friends, and he's teaching me to fly an X-wing and we both love Finn so it's easy for us to get along. Would you excuse me? I have to get to training."

"Of course," the General answered with a smile. "May the Force be with you, Rey."

Rey smiled at the woman before her. "May the Force be with you."

 

After training, she met Poe and Finn for lunch in the mess hall. Poe was on her right and Finn was across from her, which was normal enough, but it was hard to forget Finn's comments from last night when he was constantly wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

"Rey, how was training this morning?" Poe asked. 

"The usual. Learning control and focus and all that. I can move stuff with the Force! It's pretty cool."

"Show us!" Finn exclaimed. "Move something around."

"Master Luke told me the Force is serious, not for fun and games. He probably wouldn't like it if I…"

"Please?" Poe asked. Rey met his eyes and her insides turned to jelly. It became near impossible to ignore the rush of heat through her whole body, and she shifted a little in her seat. 

"Um…okay…" she smiled shyly before turning to focus on the bowl of strawberries in front of him. Slowly, one of the strawberries moved up into the air. She furrowed her brow, pushing herself harder, until the strawberry floated over to Poe's lips. He made eye contact with Rey, and her world seemed to slow down as he took a bite. 

The half-eaten strawberry dropped to the table. 

There was a beat of silence, and then Finn popped the bubble the two seemed to be in. "That was incredible, Rey! I mean, wow, that was really something." His eyes, Rey noticed, gave away that he was very aware of what had passed between the two. 

She flushed and turned back towards him. "Thanks! It's getting easier every day."

"What are you two doing for the rest of the day?" he asked. 

"I've got the rest of the day off," Poe answered. 

Rey glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He seemed pretty unaffected, so the connection really must have been her imagination. She felt her stomach drop a little, but she turned her attention back to Finn. "Chewy and I are still going through all of the Falcon's parts to see what needs to be fixed and replaced. For a legendary ship, she sure needs a lot of cleaning up."

The three cleaned up their garbage and walked in the direction of the hangar. 

"So when do you think she'll be ready to race?" Poe asked. 

"Any time, Dameron. You need more time to prep, or are you ready to lose now?" Rey teased. 

"Please. You know I'm a better pilot, even if you do have the Millennium Falcon," he snarked back. 

They reached the Falcon and stopped, so now Poe towered over Rey, but she wouldn't back away, despite how close their faces were. 

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" 

The two stood frozen, heatedly staring each other down, neither willing to back away first. They both missed Finn's eye roll. 

"Poe, you said you're free this afternoon? I could use some help with my combat training if you don't have a, uh, better idea…" he cut in, sending Poe a pointed stare. Poe and Rey jolted apart at the interruption, Rey flying up the ramp and into the Falcon. 

Poe faltered for a moment, following Rey up the ramp with his eyes before turning decidedly back to Finn. "No, I'd love to help!" he answered, and he and Finn made their way out of the hangar. 

Just as they were leaving, BB-8 rolled up to the pair and beeped excitedly at them. Poe squatted down for a short exchange with the little droid. 

"What'd he say?" Finn asked as Poe stood back up. 

"The General wants to talk to Chewbacca and sent BB-8 to get him." BB-8 let out a whistle. "No, don't worry, buddy, I'll go." 

Finn and BB-8 waited outside as Poe ran up the ramp and into the ship, finding Chewy and Rey working together in the engineering bay. 

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, but Chewbacca, the General wants to speak to you. I don't know what about, she just sent Beebee-ate to get you."

Chewbacca answered appreciatively before hurrying out of the ship, leaving Poe and Rey alone. 

"Need any help?" Poe offered, unsure if she would rather he stayed or let her work alone. 

"Well, not really, but you're welcome to stay if you like. Aren't you supposed to be helping Finn?" 

"Oh, right. Yeah. I should…I should get back to Finn," he said, but his eyes were locked with hers and he made no move to leave. 

Suddenly there was a soft thud that echoed from somewhere behind them. Poe wouldn't have thought much of it, but a look of mild concern clouded Rey's face. 

"…Rey?" Poe asked. "What was that?"

Rey spun around to face him. "It sounded like the the boarding ramp, but I didn't close it."

The two of them headed out and over to the boarding ramp and, just as Rey had suspected, it was closed. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. 

"What's going on?" Poe asked, following her into the cockpit as she tried the control panel in there. 

"I don't know, nothing seems to be working," she answered, chewing her lip and furrowing her brow. "There's the freight loading door? That might work. I'll try that, you go try the top hatch."

Nothing Rey was doing was opening the door, and it was exceedingly frustrating to not know what was happening. After a few minutes Poe returned, shaking his head dejectedly. 

Rey let out a frustrated huff and rushed back to the cockpit, trying all the controls again. Still no response. 

"Rey, it's not like—"

"Okay, this is not good. Uh, what if we…we flew! This legendary space junk can still fly, at least I think it can, and—"

"—Rey there's no point in—"

"—if there was some way to blast open—"

"—just LISTEN!" Poe shouted, startling Rey nearly a foot into the air. She turned to look at him with wide eyes—he'd never raised his voice before other than in excitement. 

"Sorry, you were panicking and I didn't know how else to get your attention," he explained, his voice low and soft as he took her hands in his. "But anyway, this isn't a big deal. We aren't stranded, we're in the base hangar. We're pretty important and a lot of people know us, so sooner or later, someone's gonna notice we're gone and come looking for us. Plus, I left Beebee-ate and Finn right outside the ship, and Chewbacca should be back any minute, so they're probably trying to get us out right now."

Rey's head snapped up. "Right outside the ship?" she asked, pulling her hands out of his (though heaven knows she didn't want to) and climbing on top of the copilot's seat. 

"…Rey?" Poe asked nervously. 

She stretched as far as she could, twisting her body around just a little, and then a little to the left and THERE, she could see just enough back towards the boarding ramp to see—

"Chewbacca? He's back already?"

"What is he doing? What's going on out there?" Poe asked. 

"Well, Artoo is hooked up to the Falcon, and Beebee-ate is with him, and Chewbacca seems to be talking him through it! Oh and there's Finn, too! They're gonna get us out of here!" Rey laughed, squealing as Poe grabbed her waist to help her down and twirled her around as much as he could in such a cramped space. He brought her down slowly, and suddenly their faces were inches apart, their bodies rubbing against each other in a way that neither of them could help noticing. They both held their breath, frozen for an eternity. 

"Uh, if Finn is out there, he might have the a comm link," Rey stuttered, brushing past Poe and praying he didn't notice the flush that spread across her cheeks. "We can use the controls here to try to connect to it—if I can finish rewiring a few things."

"You never cease to amaze me," Poe said, smiling fondly at her as she started rushing about, muttering to herself about this wire and that fuse. 

After a few minutes, she hopped into the pilot seat and pressed a button near a speaker. 

"Finn? Finn, can you hear me?"

A few moments of static, and then—

"Rey?"

She and Poe shouted, grabbing each other for a hug before both flushed and pulled apart. Rey sat back down in the pilot seat, gesturing for Poe to sit next to her. 

"Finn, I'm with Poe and we're trapped in the Falcon. Are Artoo and Beebee-ate and Chewbacca any closer to getting that door open?"

"Funny you should say that, actually…Rey, they aren't working on getting the boarding ramp down." Finn walked in front of the cockpit so they could see him. "They're actually the ones that closed it in the first place."

"They're overriding the controls," Rey whispered, the color draining from her face. She had a sinking feeling she knew exactly what was going on. 

Apparently Poe had that idea as well. 

"Finn? Poe here. You get them to lower that ramp right now."

"You mean you don't want to be locked in a spaceship with Rey?" Finn asked, the innocent look on his face fooling no one. 

"No, that's not what I meant—"

"Look you two, we are keeping you in there until you talk about it. And you both know what I'm talking about, so don't bother playing dumb." 

"You can't keep us locked up like this, Finn! Poe and I both have to get a good night's sleep and then get up in the morning and go to work or training," Rey sighed, loving the idea of time spent locked up with Poe but hating the implications. 

"Then I suggest you hurry," Finn answered, grinning as he turned off the comm link and walked out of their sight. 

Rey let out a shuddered sigh and left the cockpit to stand in the main hold, leaning against the wall with her face in the hands. She never thought Finn or Chewy would do something like this. The droids…well, from the droids it was to be expected, but that didn't mean she had to like it. 

Poe spoke from in front of her, having joined her pity party in the hold. "Rey, I—I'm afraid this is my fault. There's something I, um, I should've told you a while ago, and I didn't, and—"

"No, Poe, this is on me, not you. Finn—he got the notion into his head that you have feelings for me, like feelings that are more than what friends feel? I guess? And—"

"And what if I do?"

Rey's breath caught in her throat. Was he joking? Her eyes analyzed his face. There was no small smile, no crinkles around his eyes. 

He was very serious. 

He placed his hands on her lower back, pulling her up against him before placing one hand on her cheek, caressing her face. Their noses were almost brushing. 

"I don't know what I'm doing," Rey said, her voice a hoarse whisper. 

"Let me show you," Poe answered, and suddenly his mouth was on hers. 

Rey felt her legs turn to jelly. She really didn't know what to do, but she didn't want to lose the feeling kissing Poe gave her. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she let instinct take over—let it guide her hands to tangle in his hair, let it teach her how to move her lips with his. 

The shortest eternity of Rey's life came to an end when Poe pulled back for air, touching their foreheads together. 

"So…what are we gonna do?" Rey asked after they had caught their breath. 

"Well, relationships are hard enough outside of a war, so I imagine this is gonna be pretty difficult, but I'm willing to try it if you are," Poe said, smiling softly at her. 

"But what…h-how does it work?" Rey asked. Her stomach felt like it was twisting into knots as she realized how little she actually knew—the few books she could get her hands on in Jakku didn't tend to deal with this, and even when they did, there wasn't much detail. 

"It's like we're friends, but we…spend more time together, and we have a deeper connection. And we're more physical," he added, running a hand up and down Rey's side and making her suck in air. 

"So we get to keep, um…"

"Yes," Poe laughed, "we get to keep kissing. And doing more—when you're ready, of course."

Rey grinned and cautiously pushed up on her tip toes to press her lips to his again. She could feel him smile for a minute before deepening the kiss again. She felt his tongue pass along her lower lip, and she felt her mouth open, felt his tongue tangling with her own, felt him back her against a wall and press her into it. 

"Poe," Rey panted, gasping for air as they broke apart again. "When you say 'more', what do you mean?"

Poe chuckled. "I think maybe we should wait a while before we—"

"Will 'more' get rid of this ache down here?" she asked, her fingers lingering over her lower abdomen. 

Poe's mouth was suddenly very, very dry. Rey was looking up at him with wide eyes, nervous and shy but daring. Poe wanted—had wanted for a long time now—to lay her down and ravage her, to show her just how much 'more' could be, but he cared too much about her to move too quickly or do anything she wouldn't be comfortable with. So he swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and attempted to steady his heart rate. 

"Rey, the things you're thinking of—the things we'd need to do to get rid of that—they, uh…they tend to happen later, in a relationship, not so much…right away," he explained, cringing a little as her face fell. "It's just—it's meant to be with someone you love, and not in a friendship way, in like a…I don't know how to explain it, but it comes later when both people are ready for that." He didn't bother mentioning the endless string of one night stands and all the casual sex he'd had around the base. He didn't love any of them, but it was war, and people needed to cope in their own ways. Poe just happened to be a warm body for a lot of people. 

Explaining the difference to Rey, he figured, would be more than a little confusing. It would be left for another time, when they were ready to take that step. 

"I'm ready now!" Rey pleaded, grabbing his hands. "I've had this—this burning, down here, almost every time I've seen you for the past months and I don't know what it is but it won't stop."

Poe had to close his eyes and try to mentally back away to keep from taking her over the gaming table in the corner. He cleared his head as best he could. This was Rey. HIS Rey, now. He wanted to take care of her, and that is exactly what he would do, even if it meant waiting for her forever. 

"It's a really big thing, when a couple has sex, Rey. That burning you're feeling is desire to have sex, and I promise that one day when you're ready we'll get there, but we don't know each other well enough yet. But," he cut her off before she could object, "there are a few things you or I can do to get rid of it without taking that full step. Do you trust me?"

Rey looked him in the eye, her gaze steady and honest. "With my life."

"Okay. You're gonna need to lie down. Or sit, but I think laying down makes it easier. The floor probably isn't a good option…can you lie down on the table?" 

Poe was nervous. He didn't really know why; he'd pleasured plenty of women and been commended on his skill. Rey was different, though. This was her first encounter with any sort of sexual contact, and he wanted it to be good. Like, really good. 

Before he knew it Rey had sat on the table and laid back, her legs dangling off. Poe approached slowly, bending over to kiss her softly and run his hand over her hair. "Are you sure? Most people wait a while to—"

"I'm not wasting any more of my life waiting." 

"You're incredible. Do you know that?" he asked, gazing down at her in wonder. 

She flushed red, clearly flattered and a bit shy, but pushed it away with her usual sass. "Can we have the heartfelt conversation after we've had sex?"

He laughed at that. "This is going to be a bit one-sided, alright? When we're ready, we'll take it all the way, and I'll explain everything when we get there. For now, this is going to be me pleasuring you. Okay?"

She nodded, furrowing her brow determinedly. 

He chuckled, moving around to stand in front of her legs, marveling at the woman laid out in front of him. In a world of stars, Rey was an entire galaxy. She was the center of the universe, and everything gravitated towards her. 

And Poe was lucky enough to have earned her affections. 

He touched the waistband of her pants, making her jump. 

"Sorry," he soothed, "I'm going to take these off. Is that alright?"

"Yes," she whispered. 

Slowly, he slid the pants down, pulling her shoes off with them as he went. Her chest was heaving, flushed red with a mix of the embarrassment of exposure and arousal. 

"Rey, I'm going to need to take these off too," he said softly, hooking is fingers under the waistband of her panties. "Okay?"

She nodded her head this time, having lost the ability to speak. He slid them down too, a smirk finding its way onto his face as he noticed how wet they were already. 

And suddenly Poe found himself intoxicated: by her scent, by the sight of her, by the trust she had in him. He kissed the inside of her right knee and heard her suck in her breath. He worked his way up the inside of her thigh, pressing feathery kisses to her delicate skin. She was fighting to keep her breathing even, and he was almost there, nearly where she needed him, and then—

"Poe," she whined. He started the whole process over again, this time on her left leg. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for, but the closer he got to her throbbing center, the harder it became to breath, to focus on anything other than his lips. 

She was dripping now, Poe noticed, blowing on her lightly and causing her to jolt off the table and gasp loudly. He probed gently at her entrance with two fingers, coating them in the liquid and smearing it over her lips as her hips wiggled a little. She pulled her head up a bit, watching what he was doing. Somehow, through the haze, she recognized that he was moving his mouth towards her. 

"No, wait!" Poe's eyes snapped up immediately, and he froze, waiting for her to tell him whether she could handle it or not. "I-I'm wet."

Poe smiled at her. "Thats alright," he soothed, his voice gentle. "So is my tongue. You still want to do this?"

She stared at him, confused, conflicted, and terribly aroused. Finally she nodded her head. 

He gave one long lick all the way up her slit, and a salacious moan ripped from her throat. Her back arched all the way off the table, and Poe had to grab her hips to keep her from wiggling away from him as he continued. He licked, tongued, and sucked her, following the jerk of her hips. He found that when he sucked her clit, her back arched high off the table and she mewled like a kitten, while thrusting his tongue into her made her moan as her hips jerked violently. He couldn't help but prefer the former just a little, and he spent an improportionate amount of time focused on the hardened bundle of nerves. Gently, he pushed a finger into her, thrust in and out to get her used to the sensation, then added a second while still using his mouth on her clit until she was babbling incoherently. Her hands scrambled for purchase until one was gripping the side of the table so hard her knuckles were white and the other was tangled in his hair. He watched her, mesmerized, as her thighs quivered around his head, her cries grew higher and louder. Her back bowed tight, and she seemed almost paralyzed, her face contorted in ecstasy. Finally, she let out a shuddering breath as her body went limp on the table, her eyes closed, her chest heaving, and a small smile on her lips. 

Poe rubbed his hands up and down her legs gently, slowly bringing her back down. "Did that take care of the ache?" he asked, moving to sit on the bench by her head. He wiped the sweat from her brow, caressing her face gently, and she nuzzled into his hand with a contented sigh.

"Yes," she breathed.

"And did you like it?"

Her eyes fluttered open to meet his. "It was amazing."

"I'm glad." He pressed a kiss to her lips before going in search of a cloth to clean her off. He ignored the tightness in his pants as best he could, but it was rather difficult with the memory of Rey splayed out and moaning his name replaying in the front of his mind. 

When he returned, he helped her clean up and get dressed. He reached around behind her to try to smooth her hair down as well, but she bumped against the front of him, against something hard, and the friction caused him to let out a harsh groan. Rey's eyes widened as she watched him. His expression was pained, but the sound he made…it sounded like her a few minutes ago. She pushed forward again, and he bit back another moan, pulling back immediately. 

"Are you alright?" she asked, growing concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just…need a moment." His breathing sounded forced, almost painful. 

Rey wavered a moment, chewing her lip as she wondered how to proceed. She had learned enough about human anatomy to know exactly what that was, as if the renewed rush of arousal it sent through her wasn't a big enough clue.

"Does it hurt?"

"Sort of," Poe explained, leaning against the wall. "It's a little painful, but it's mostly just an ache. I usually get rid of it myself."

"Can I help?"

Once again, Poe found himself struggling to restrain himself. This girl would be the death of him. 

"W-well, it's more of, um, a…" Poe trailed off, distracted. She looked so eager, so ready to please… "Maybe later, alright? How about we get off this ship?"

Rey nodded, and they headed into the cockpit once more. 

"Finn? It's Rey again, can you hear me? Finn?"

"Well, Sunshine?"

Rey cringed as Poe's head snapped to her at the nickname, a mischievous light in his eyes. "Sunshine?" he whispered. "As in…Rey of Sunshine?"

Rey scowled at him, and turned her attention back to the comm. "You can let us out now."

A moment later, the boarding ramp lowered, and the pair were finally released. Chewbacca hurried onto the ship, ignoring Rey's death glare, while Beebee-ate warbled excitedly. 

"So?" Finn asked, a shit-eating grin plastered onto his face despite Rey shooting daggers at him. 

Rey opened her mouth to snap at him, but Poe took her hand in his and she felt her anger dissolve a little.

"Thanks, Finn," Poe said, making his way out of the hangar with her. 

"It's about time!" Finn called after them. 

 

"He meant well." Poe tried to soothe his—his girlfriend? Huh…he could get used to calling her that. Once they had made it to his room, Rey's frightening rage had resurfaced, and she was considering going to find Finn. 

(Not that that would accomplish much. Finn was one of the people closest to Rey, and he was so sweet to her that she could never truly be angry at him for something as trivial as this. They were as close to siblings as either had ever had, and they loved each other with such a fierce loyalty that no one dared to mess with either of them.)

Poe was leaning against the bed, admittedly enjoying that Rey seemed almost like a hissing kitten in this state. He'd seen her really angry only twice, once directed at him and once directed at someone who'd made a snarky comment to Finn, and it was a terrifying sight that he didn't want to experience again. But now, as she paced the floor, steam practically pouring from her ears, he had to swallow his laughter to keep her from focusing this pent up energy on him. 

"Besides," he continued, "was being locked up with me really so bad?" She paused as he approached and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer. She gasped as she bumped against his front, reminded of her experience on the Falcon. "Some of it was…" he kissed her neck, basking in the little gasps she made and the way she gripped his shoulders as he sucked, "…pleasant?" He felt her shudder as his hot breath teased her neck before he picked up where he left off. 

"C-can I, ohhh, Poe…can I, um, help you now?" she whispered, jumping as he bit down on her shoulder at her request. 

"I think arrangements can be made for both of us," he replied. "But first, promise you won't get after Finn?"

Rey pursed her lips. "Alright. I guess he was just doing what he thought he had to."

"We did sort of take forever," Poe laughed. He scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the bed, Rey dissolving into a fit of giggles.

It didn't take long for Poe to turn those giggles into moans.


	2. Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey have a really hard time keeping their hands off each other. Finally they just can't keep it up any longer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote Facing Feelings as a oneshot originally, but I got several comments requesting more so I figured I'd add chapters as inspiration struck and keep it going! 
> 
> More smut, obviously, not because I'm good at writing it but because our ship is so small and needs all the smut it can get! 
> 
> And no, they haven't had "real full on" sex yet, but they're getting there ;)

From that point forward, Poe and Rey had a hard time keeping their hands off each other. 

Poe had always loved being physically close to people, whether it be a hug after a battle or a pat on the back in the halls, and he rather liked a more intimate sense of touching, too. Those looking for a release on the base tended to come to him, and he would help them blow off some steam—at least, he did before he had Rey. He'd had a lot of practice, so he was good at touching. 

Rey, on the other hand, had never been a physical person. She'd lived alone for so long that human touch seemed new and almost wrong at first. After meeting Finn, and eventually Poe as well, she'd had to get used to it rather quickly. 

Now she craved the contact, and Poe was more than happy to satisfy that craving. 

The problem, then, was that a relationship between the Resistance's Golden Boy and Chosen One was bound to be difficult, so they'd decided to keep it secret. They'd asked Finn and Chewy and the droids to keep what happened in the Falcon on the down low so they could have their privacy for as long as possible. 

(Poe only went along with this plan because he liked his privacy for the most part. It did, however, become especially hard when they'd be talking to a group of friends and Rey's neck was just begging to be kissed, or when an especially oblivious mechanic asked her to get a drink with him. Rey, of course, responded as only someone as innocent as her could: "Why would we go get a drink? Couldn't you just bring some water here?" The mechanic was just about to explain, but a menacing glare from Poe, standing behind her, sent him scurrying away with his tail tucked between his legs.)

This plan meant, of course, that keeping their hands to themselves was necessary in public, and that made it all the more difficult to do. They had to find time alone to finally allow the contact they'd been waiting for, but finding any time when both of them were free was just as hard as one would imagine for two of the most prominent players in a war. 

There wasn't much time for the black leader pilot and the Jedi-in-training to sneak off alone, but instead of forcing them to stop, it made them more creative. 

Of course, they had the nights. It was a rare occasion that they slept separately, usually due to Poe having a night flight or Rey being off on a mission; most nights were spent in one of their rooms. Sometimes they would fall asleep in each other's arms, naked and covered in sweat, but they were often so tired from the day that they would fall into bed exhausted. 

The nightmares took up their nights, too. They would wake up in a cold sweat, frantically trying to shake the feeling of someone invading their minds, and they would hold each other, whispering reassurances until they could drift back into the darkness of slumber together. 

So they realized quickly that they wouldn't have time most nights for the relief they so desperately needed. 

"Poe?" Rey asked one morning as she put up her hair, noticing him in the mirror, watching her from where he lay in bed. "How fast—um, I mean, can you, uh…n-never mind, forget I said anything."

He frowned at her flushed face in the reflection of the mirror, and she averted her eyes hurriedly. 

"You can ask me anything, Rey. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I just…how quickly can you make me, um…howquicklycanyoumakemecome?" she asked, the words falling from her mouth so fast he barely had time to register what she had said. "Because it is a great relaxer and we never have time at night so the morning would be ideal but I don't have a lot of time, and the faster you get me off the more time I'll have to practice getting you off, but I don't know if—" She stopped rambling and her brows furrowed together as Poe burst into a fit of laughter that Rey didn't believe to be entirely appropriate given the circumstances. "What's so funny?"

"You!" he yelped, trying to stop but needing another minute to get control of himself. "I'm sorry, really I am, but…I mean, I can be fast if you want me to, I just didn't think you'd like it rushed." He stood, the blankets falling away from him, and he came to stand behind Rey. His arms wrapped around her middle, and he rested his head on her shoulder, giving her cheek a quick peck. 

"We haven't had time in days," Rey whined, "and it feels so good and it relaxes me for the rest of the day…well, a few hours anyway…would it be faster if we did it all the way?"

Poe turned her to face him, taking her chin and angling her face up so she was looking him in the eyes. "We'll have sex someday when we're both ready for that. But it's only been a few weeks, so let's hold off just a little longer, okay? I promise we'll get there."

Rey pouted. "Fine…"

Poe was chuckling again, but he pushed her into a chair, undid her pants, and pulled them off with her panties and shoes in one motion. Hooking her legs over his shoulders, he glanced up at her, and, finding her biting her lip and watching him intently, he covered her entrance with his mouth and thrust his tongue into her. 

Rey threw her head back and moaned, working a hand into his sleep-tussled hair.

He chuckled against her core, sending vibrations through her whole body. He worked quickly, kissing and sucking and thrusting his tongue into her until she thought she might fall out of the chair, and then she finally felt herself let go and slipped over the edge, her body spasming as Poe continued to lap up the fluids dripping from her center. 

"All better?" he asked, smirking and pressing a gentle kiss to her sensitive folds before standing to grab a towel. 

She stayed stationary, frozen in pleasure as she waited for reality to fade in again. "Oh, Poe…so much better," she sighed, feeling her eyes start to flutter shut before she saw him coming back and noticed the state of arousal he was in. 

"C'mere, let me return the favor," she quipped, sitting up and taking the towel from him. 

"Oh, no. You don't have time, and I can get this one on my own." She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off by sealing his lips over hers. She grimaced a little as she tasted herself, but it was a nice reminder of what had just transpired. Poe pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers gently. "You helped me out just a few days ago. I can wait."

"Until when?" she asked, tugging her shoes on as she finished dressing. "We barely have any time."

Poe faltered, concern clouding his usually sunny features. "We'll…we'll make time. Right now, you've got to go, or you'll be late."

Rey kissed him goodbye and headed out into the hall, shutting the door as quietly as possible and hurrying away from Poe's room to avoid suspicion. Thankfully, no one but the General and a handful of others was even awake this early, so it wasn't too difficult to avoid any awkward confrontations. 

She still felt guilty that she didn't have time to relieve Poe like he'd done for her, but she supposed they'd just have to make do with their schedules for now. 

 

Finally, it was lunchtime. She sat with Poe on her right and Finn across from her, as usual. 

What was NOT usual was Poe's hand resting on her upper thigh, tracing patterns and inching closer to the inside of her leg. 

At first Rey just ignored it, focusing on the conversation with Finn. Soon she felt that familiar heat stars to build in her lower abdomen, and she shot Poe a glance out of the corner of her eye. She caught his smirk; he knew what he was doing to her, but he wasn't stopping. In fact, he had reached her center and was stroking in just the right way. 

Rey cursed inwardly as Jess took the seat next to Finn. Poe's hand was hidden under the table, but Rey's increasingly red face wasn't, and Poe was still smirking down at his food instead of stopping. 

"You alright, Rey?" Jess asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, it's just hot in here," she answered, trying to take the breathiness out of her voice. Wetness was pooling between her legs now, and she knew Poe could feel it as he stroked her over her pants. She started to push her legs together further, to trap his hand between her thighs, but he angled his hand to keep her legs open just enough for him to keep working. 

Poe seemed oddly disinterested in Rey's current state, even amused by it, while Finn and Jess stared wide-eyed at her; her chest heaving, her face bright red, her eyes screwed shut. She suddenly let out a strangled sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a groan. She leapt to her feet, avoiding their eyes. 

"Poe," she choked out, her voice thick. "Would you come with me for a minute? Excuse us, guys, I just—remembered, um, a few questions about the, uh, our training. Schedule."

Poe shrugged at the two of them, unable to keep a smirk off his face, and followed Rey as she hurried out of the mess hall. 

Jess turned to Finn, her eyes still wide as saucers. "Were they…just…?"

Finn nodded slowly, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. "I think they were."

 

"What the hell was that?" Rey demanded as Poe joined her in the hall. Instead of answering, he took her hand and pulled her along as he wound his way through a few halls. He stopped at a door—a door Rey walked past nearly every day. It lead to a maintenance closet.

"What are we doing?" she whispered as he fiddled with a key card. The door unlocked, and he shot her a grin that she immediately recognized as the one he gave her before they did something fun but potentially against the rules. He pulled her into the closet with him and shut the door. 

The closet was small, but not too cramped to move around just a little. 

"What are we doing?" Rey repeated. 

"You said we never have time to be together during the day," Poe explained, "so I found us time and a quiet place." Rey stared at him for a moment, mentally replaying the torture he put her through just a few minutes ago. A smile spread over her face as she understood. "But," he added solemnly, "we have to be basically silent, because this closet isn't soundproof and we don't want to tip anyone off that we're in here. Can you stay quiet?"

Rey nodded firmly, never one to back away from a challenge. 

"Good. Now, take off your pants," he instructed. His voice was low and silky, fashioned to make a woman wet between her thighs. 

If that was Poe's goal, he achieved it: Rey was bare from the waist down before Poe had gotten situated kneeling under her. 

Rey had to bite down on one hand and grip Poe's shoulder with the other to support herself and keep quiet as he began his ministrations. She couldn't help letting out a choked whine, and the stimulation of Poe shushing her against her center was enough to have her biting her lip until it bled as her climax washed over her. Poe reached up and gripped her waist, supporting her as her legs gave out. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, letting Rey catch her breath before she redressed. Poe was about to open the door and head back to the mess hall when Rey grabbed his arm, pulling him back. 

"Where do you think you're going?" she teased. "You think I'll let you get me off twice in one day without returning the favor?"

Poe pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I told you, I'm fine. I would take watching you come once over coming twenty times myself any day, and besides, mine…makes a bigger mess."

"Not if we try it the way you told me about."

Poe's eyes darkened, and he could hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears. Was she serious?

He stood rooted to the spot as Rey lowered herself to her knees, undoing his pants and pulling them down with his underwear to reveal his erection, already hard and waiting for her. She gazed up at him nervously. "Rey, you really don't have to—kriffing HELL…" 

He couldn't stop the deep moan that tore from his throat as Rey took almost all of his length in her mouth and sucked. He gripped the shelf behind him, scrambling for support. Rey pulled off, laughing. 

"Be quiet, remember?" she giggled. "Um…what else do I do?"

Poe struggled to speak, and he walked her—he could hardly believe it—through the process of sucking him off. Rey was a quick learner, and in a few minutes it was hard to believe this was her first time. She licked up the underside of his shaft, swirling her tongue around the head before taking him as deep as she could. 

It wasn't long before Poe was thrusting into her mouth, losing almost all control. "Rey—I'm gonna—I'm—" 

And then he was lost in a paroxysm of pleasure, jerking erratically. Everything was a haze for a moment, and he gazed down at the incredible woman kneeling in front of him. 

He was snapped back into reality as he realized she still had her mouth on him, her eyes wide, and she looked thoroughly confused and almost scared. 

He hadn't thought about this part. 

"Shoot, um, hang on, you don't have to swallow if you don't want to, let me find something for you to spit it into," he sputtered, searching frantically for a cup of some kind. He looked back just in time to see Rey visibly gulp. 

She shook her head a little at the taste, which wasn't entirely pleasant but not awful, and stood, smiling at a gaping Poe. 

"You should let me do that more often," she quipped, handing him his pants with a grin. 

 

Even after news of their relationship got out (BB-8 and Finn both swear it wasn't them, but honestly Rey doesn't entirely believe either of them) Rey and Poe continued to sneak off during the day, agreeing on a different time each morning, and meet in one closet or another. 

If anyone knew what they were doing, they didn't let on. After all, as Poe jokingly remarked to a concerned Rey one evening, no one wanted to break the news to General Organa or Luke that their poster boy and Jedi-in-training were sneaking off to fuck in a maintenance closet every day.


End file.
